The Guy Next Door
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After a brutal divorce, Edd doesn't know what to really do. Even keeping a positive mindset is hard for him. What happens when the empty house next to his is finally bought by a handsome red head? Can he get his ex husband off his mind then? AU, Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, its me again. After sitting around with writers block for... well, whenever I finished my last piece of writing, I finally got a good idea. Sure it's cliché and you already know what's going to happen, I thought about writing this anyway and so... Here it is. The first chapter. I hope you all like this and let me know what you think in a review. Don't like something? Let me know. Thanks and see you all next chapter.**

_Getting It Off My Mind_

He was devastated. As much as he tried to wipe them away, his tears refused to stop falling. It was finally over, his divorce was complete. The man he loved dearly obviously didn't love him back anymore. Apparently he never loved him in the first place seeing what he had wrote down.

Eddward fell into his living room chair, sliding back slightly. It smelled just like him, everything did. Two years living together, of course everything would. The tears threatened to fall again, sniffling, he brushed them away. He couldn't help but be sad, he thought that he and Nathan would be together forever like in those fairytales. He was wrong though, there is no happy ending. How long would it take for him to finally forget? For all he knew, he could find someone else who would like him for his weirdness. Sitting there for who knows how long, he finally got back up. Wiping his face once more, a determined look replaced his saddened one. He was going to clean everything, he was going to make this house smell clean. Just as he thought, he gathered his cleaning supplies out of the closet and began on the living room first. Cleaning helped get his troubling thoughts off his mind, this was something he need.

He dusted everything first, he didn't realize how much dust could collect on a ceiling fan. He even brought the tools out to take it apart so he could scrub them in the sink. After putting it back together correctly, he went for the floor next. He grunted as he grabbed the large zigzagged rug, pulling it with all of his might, he dragged it outside. Leaving it over the rail, he patted the dust and dirt out of it. "Nathan thought I cleaned too much, if only he could see me now." Frowning, he kicked the rug, taking his anger out as he cleaned as well. "Stupid Nathan..." Dirt flew off the rug as he kicked it harder each time.

There was a loud grumbling arriving, Edd's eyes looked up and his kicking motions came to a stop. He noticed a large moving truck run passed his house and pull into the driveway of the next house to his. Standing up straight, he caught his breath from the quick outburst. "Someone's finally moving in that old house?" He wondered out loud. He remembered the old couple that lived there last, unfortunately they passed a year ago. They were such nice people, constantly offering to cook dinner for him. Many people came to the house preparing to buy it yet no one had. It looked like someone finally went through all the way. Shrugging, he headed back inside and went to scrub the wooden floor until it shined bright. He'd meet them when his head was clear, that might be in a while.

Three trash bags later, Edd walked back out onto his porch. He noticed the sun was lowering, had that much time passed already? Looking around, his eyes stopped at the house next to his, the lights were on. "Guess the family's already moved in." He'd have to back a cake for them or something to welcome them to the neighborhood. Standing there for just a few more moments, he felt relieved as wind blew passed him. It cooled his body, his lungs needed this fresh air. Grabbing the rug from earlier, he pulled it back in with as much struggle as he had bringing it out here. Laying it out perfectly, he finally noticed how exhausted he was. Cleaning always tired him out but it was still so rewarding. He moved everything around, so it didn't look the same. He sprayed lilac air freshener around everything so it all smelled different. His mission was complete.

Heading to the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. He looked terrible, he couldn't lie about that. His eyes were surrounded by black, bags were easily visible. He was still sweaty, his smell wasn't good. Grabbing his hat, he pulled it off. Setting it down, he stripped down to nothing. Turning on his shower, he sighed. He needed to move on, he would never be happy again if he didn't. Climbing into the shower, he stood underneath the steaming water. Though it burned his skin, he didn't mind. Grabbing his soap, he began his routine. Once his skin was rubbed raw from scrubbing and his hair smelled like watermelon, he finally got out. Drying himself off, he headed towards his room to get dressed.

Instead of the usual adult onesie he wore, he decided just some shorts and a t-shirt would do. Sliding under the soft, silky blankets of his, he relaxed. His eyes fell heavy, he was truly exhausted. Today was just too much. It didn't take long for him to lose consciousness.

When morning slowly came, Edd couldn't help but feel refreshed. Today was a new day, today was his day. No more courts, signing papers, just him. Today he was going to forget about everything else and worry only about himself. Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs. He felt much too stiff for his liking, standing up, he did even more stretches.

Pulling on a loose t-shirt and some jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror. Poking at his face, he smiled. He finally got a good nights sleep so he was refreshed. He looked amazing, he felt amazing. He knew what he was going to do, he'd garden. It's been a while since he had done the activity. His poor flowers were probably dying due to his neglect. Grabbing a hair tie, he tied his hair back. It was finally long enough to do so though some strands still slipped through and hung close to his face.

Spinning around, he left the room. Heading to the front door, he slipped on his shoes. Heading outside, a chilly wind blew passed him causing him to shiver. It was still early, the air was cool. Birds chirping was the only interruption to this quiet neighborhood. Walking down the steps, he crossed his arms and admired the view. "Todays a new day Eddward, you get what you make out of it." Going down the steps, he headed over towards his small garden to see if it was still alive and well like he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to type up the next chapter at school. It's even longer than usual... kinda. Anyway, I hope you all like this and let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading and I love you all very much.**

_Meeting Them_

He hummed to the grocery store music as he continued pushing his cart down the long aisle. His eyes scanned the many boxes of items that could possibly be his dinner for the next week. Grabbing a box of elbow noodles, he looked at the nutrients information. Tossing it into the cart, he continued walking. That is, until he noticed an elder woman reaching up for pasta noodles. He knew she wouldn't be able to reach the box, he noticed people passing by her as if she weren't even there. Shaking his head, he walked over behind her and reached up. Grabbing the box, he handed it to her, "This is what you wanted, right?" He asked, raising his brow at her.

The older woman smiled at him, "Thank you Dear, I didn't know if I'd ever get those darn things." She looked at the box and nodded, "Thank you." She repeated appreciatively. Poor women, she probably wouldn't have gotten those noodles unless she actually asked for help. If only people were willing to help her out without thinking. He sighed at the thought.

Edd smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "No problem." Watching her walk off, he realized that he had never seen the woman before. Living in this place for five years, he knew all the faces of this small town. He should have asked her what her name was. Maybe they'd meet again in the future. Going back over to his cart, he continued pushing it until he found something else that looked good.

Going towards the colder section, his eyes stopped on a basket. Walking up, a smile formed. "Edible arrangements... how cute..." Picking it up, he examined all the different shapes and sizes of random fruits. He then thought about the new neighbors next door, he was sure this would be a perfect gift to greet them with. Putting it in his cart, he headed out towards the cash register to pay for his food and be on his way.

The driving back home was peaceful, Eddward played soft classical music as he drove down the familiar road. Pulling into his driveway, he slowly got out. Opening his trunk, he grunted as he attempted to grab all the bags at once. Of course with his luck, one of the bags ripped. "Curses..." He murmured to himself as he watched the oranges hit the ground and roll away. Setting the bags down, he kneeled down and began picking the fruit up. "Please don't be bruised..." He begged the fruit softly. Standing back up with his arms full, he couldn't help but giggle. He couldn't be angry, stuff like this just happens. Going to head inside to put them down, he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. The house next door, the curtains suddenly closed. Glancing over, he continued making his way inside to put the fruit away.

It took him exackly thirteen minutes to put everything where it belonged. The only thing left was the fruit arrangement. Staring at it, he lightly touched one of the flower shaped fruits. Should he take it to them now? What if they weren't home? What if they didn't like him? What if... they hated him? Now he regretted getting this thing, what to do oh what to do. He began pacing, he couldn't help the nervous habit of his. Scratching at his hat, he put his hands on his hips. He'd take it over there and just leave it on the doorstep. Nodding to himself at his genius plan, he picked up the basket. Hugging it to his chest, he snuck outside.

His eyes darted back and forth, the roads were empty just as usual. His eyes then moved next door, he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. He could do this, he didn't care how stupid he looked. He could get this to them without them even knowing who sent it as a welcoming gift. He quickly made it to the side of the old brick house. Catching his breath, he peaked over the corner. The door was closed, no one was anywhere. Biting his lip, he decided it was time. Dashing forward, he climbed up the five steps and set the basket down on the 'welcome' mat. Just as he was about to turn around and make his escape, he heard a loud creek.

"What are you doing?"

Edd froze stiff, his eyes looked downward. He was caught... oh no. Managing to create a smile, he looked up. Right before he could explain himself, his smile dropped. "I... I.." He was speechless. This creature... this male... was beautiful.

The man in front of him rose a brow, his arms crossed. "You... what?" He asked, noticing Edd's pause.

Edd couldn't speak, he just pointed to the arrangement. "You... welcome... neighborhood." He took a step back, he was going to run for it. His foot slid back to land on air, missing the step behind him. Gasping, he fell backwards. That was, until the man reached out and grabbed his arm just in time.

"You alright?" He asked, letting go of Edd's arm.

Eddward only nodded quickly, he couldn't believe he wasn't able to even let out a legible sentence. Looking down, he rubbed his arm. "I... bought that arrangement to welcome you to the neighborhood... it seems like no one else had yet so why not be the first?" He explained softly, finally finding some courage. "Sorry for the trouble I've caused already." Looking back up, he noticed the red head scratch at some of the stubble on his face. "I should go though, I have some stuff to do..."

"Kevin! Who's at the door?" A voice called from behind the ginger.

Edd's brows raised when he noticed the same elderly woman pop up behind the man known as Kevin. No wonder why he didn't recognize her at first. Smiling, he gave a small wave. "Hello again."

The older woman grinned when she noticed Edd standing there. "This is the Boy I was telling you about, he's so generous." She noticed the basket and picked it up, "Is this for us?" She asked, examining it.

Edd nodded slightly, he held his hands in front of him nervously, "I hope you like it." He looked over to see Kevin still staring at him. Looking away, he noticed the woman wave him inside.

"We're making spaghetti for tonight, come join us." Her smile was impossible to say no to. "It's has my homemade meatballs too."

Edd stepped inside and looked around, he noticed there were still unopened boxes around the place. What would this place look like once it was finished? He stopped when they arrived at what looked to be the dining room. Taking a seat, he watched the woman go towards the kitchen. Kevin sat across from him, not saying a single word. He hoped this wasn't going to be awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Invitation_

"So Eddward, how long have you lived in this quiet neighborhood?" She asked, picking up her pasta with her fork.

Edd chuckled, "Long enough. I was actually thinking about leaving this place and starting new." He looked at his food, his house was too big and empty now that he was alone. "A few years should be enough for me, you'd think the silence would kill you." He took a bite and immediately wiped his mouth with his napkin. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I don't know, I just felt that need to change. Kevin offered to come take care of me since I'm getting older. You cant live forever you know?" She ignored the expression Kevin gave her, "So far I'm pleased with what I've seen. It's nice to know I live next to a polite neighbor, I hope you change your mind and stay."

He smiled slightly and poked at his food, he was growing rather non hungry quicker than he thought. Minutes passed and his plate was nearly empty, he stood up. Rubbing his stomach, he smiled. "It was very delicious ma'am, thank you. Let me atleast wash the dishes for you." Going to grab his plate, he was surprised to see Kevin grab at it first. "Thank you..." He said softly. He noticed the older woman walk towards him, he turned and walked alongside her towards the front door. "Maybe we can do this again?"

She nodded, "Of course." She opened the door for him, "Thank you for the company. It was nice meeting you like this," She smiled and waved. "We'll see you later."

Edd nodded and headed down the steps. Hugging his sweater closer to his body, he looked upwards. The stars were out, he stayed here later than he had thought. Feeling chilly, he looked towards his house and began walking. Today was fun, he enjoyed the spaghetti. Heading inside, he slipped off his shoes and went straight for the couch. Slouching down, he let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, he sat in pure silence. Being lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but think about the woman's grandson. Kevin, that was his name wasn't it? His eyes reopened but he remained still. The guy was attractive, he'd be sure to find a girlfriend in this town. Though he didn't say much, he did seem like a nice guy.

Groaning, he fell to his side. Curling up in a comfortable position, he pulled off his hat. Setting it on the table, his eyes closed once more. He was incredibly exhausted. Due to that, it only took a matter of minutes before he was sleeping peacefully.

A cold shower and hot cup of coffee woke him up next morning. Grabbing his hat off the table, he pulled it back on. Going over to his bookshelf, he pulled out a book about the human body. Smiling, he headed straight outside. Today was a beautiful day out, he couldn't possibly sit inside.

The sun was out, the temperature was much warmer than usual. Sitting straight down on the grass, he fell back and stretched his limbs out. Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft whispers of wind that blew around him and the whooshing sound of two or three cars passing by. This place was peaceful, he didn't know what he suggested he left. Sighing, he sat back up. Grabbing his book, he opened it up from where he last left off. Smiling to himself, he cleared his head and only concerned himself with what was in this book.

The sound of a low rumble caught his attention, he pulled his eyes away from his book. How long had he been reading? It felt like he had just got lost in the words, blinking, he looked around. What was that noise? It was getting louder as each second. Finally he noticed a motorcycle ride passed his house and pull in next door. Standing up, he left his book in the grass as he walked over. Leaning over his gate, he noticed the male on the bike take off his helmet. "Greeting's Kevin, how are you today?"

The red head looked over at him before shutting the bike off. Getting off, he shrugged. "Fine I guess?" He strapped the helmet to the bikes handles. "What are you doing? Gardening again?" He questioned, looking over towards Edd's healthier looking flowers.

Edd blushed slightly, he was hoping the other wasn't secretly judging him for what he liked. "So, you like motorcycles then?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He noticed Kevin finally crack a smile, even if it was a small one.

Kevin turned and looked at the bike, "I got this for my twenty first birthday and still have it through all this time. She's a real beauty."

Smiling himself, he watched as Kevin's expressions change as he stared at the vehicle. That bike must have meant a lot to him seeing the way he looked lost in thought. "Want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" He asked before realizing what he asked. "I-I mean... in return for dinner last night." He clarified. He did feel the need to repay them back anyway so why did it matter? He'd just have to figure out what to cook. Possibly stew? That would take hours though so that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Grannie is going to play bingo with her new friends," the red head explained before shrugging. "Why not? Got any hamburgers? Kinda craving them right now."

Edd giggled, "I'm sure I can make some for you." This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is longer for you all. Sorry again about the shortness of the last chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you though in a review, I love reading them. Enjoy!**

_Burnt Burgers_

He couldnt remember the last time he felt this nervous, he didnt even know why he felt this way. All he knew was that if his body continued to tremble like this, his limbs were sure to fall off.

"Nice home." Kevin compliemented as he looked around the place.

Edd smiled and led the red head towards the dining room, "Thank you. I don't have many guests over here so it's nice to hear those times of compliements a time or two." He stopped at the table, "Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll try to be as fast as possible." He smiled in relief when Kevin complied and pulled a chair out. Turning, around, he rushed into the kitchen.

He knew it had been a good idea to set everything out before the ginger had decided to show up. Clasping his hand together, he began to work. Placing the beef patties on the pan, he moved over to chop up some lettuce. Picking up a tomatoe, he diced it carefuly so each slice was the same width. Hearing poping sounds, he glanced back at his burgers. "Oh dear!" The were burning, how had he forgotten to flip them? Grabbing the spatula, he went to scoop up the meat. Another loud pop rang through his ears and he yanked his hand back in pain.

"Get popped with grease?" Kevin asked, leaning over his shoulder. Noticing Edd jump at his suddleness, he couldnt help but chuckle. "Sorry to tell you but it seems your burgers are looking like hockey pucks."

Edd looked down in embarrasement as Kevin laughed at his mistake, his cheeks burned slightly. Feeling something warm touch his hand, he glanced up to see Kevin take the spatula from him.

"Go take care of your hand before it blisters, I'll cook the meat." Kevin instructed as he threw away the ruined food.

Edd watched as the other got straight to work, he was even looking through his spice rack. Smiling, he headed towards the bathroom to care for his hand. After minutes of applying ointment, and bandaids, he made his way back to the kitchen. "I previously placed curly fries in the oven before you arrived so they'd be done in time." He explained before looking over Kevin's shoulder. "It smell's fantastic."

Kevin nodded and placed them on a plate Edd had previously set out. "I don't know about you but I am starved." Picking up the lettuce and tomatoe plates, he looked over at the Ravenette, "Wanna get the burgers and buns?" He suggested before heading back in the dining room.

Edd quickly nodded and grabbed what he was asked before following behind the ginger. Sitting down, he started making his own sandwich. If only he hadnt burnt those other burgers... How embarrasing. Sitting down, he grabbed his burger. For all he knew, he shredded up the lettuce and smashed the tomatoes."

"Well Eddward Vincent, I must say, you are a good cook."

Edd looked up to see Kevin grinning as he ate his food. He wanted to point out that _he_ was the one who was the cook but blushed instead. "T-Thank you..." He was to worried about the compliement to think about the stuff he messed up. He then realized that that was what Kevin was trying to do. Smiling himself, he bit down on the food and grinned himself. "I don't usually eat this kind of food because of all the grease but it's not even like that. It does taste pretty wonderful."

The two continued to talk as they ate, much more than they had when he had visted the house next door. Edd found out that Kevin had played football in highschool, he was sure the cheerleaders loved him. He was an only child too, so they did have some similarities.

After dinner, Kevin helped wash dishes, Edd couldnt believe how generious he had been since he had showed up. After everything had calmed down, he had another look around the house. "You're really thinking about leaving this place?" He couldnt help but ask as he stopped infront of a wall full of photographs.

Edd shrugged as he stopped next to him. "I don't really know yet, my mother has been really trying to get me to move back to my hometown. I think that would only cause issues because my father-"

"Who's this?" Kevin inturupted, pointing to a brunette next to Edd, his arms wrapped around him.

Edd's throat dried as he stared at the picture, "It seems I forgot one..." He murmured before pulling a smile. "My ex-husband, Nathan." He explained before looking away.

"You look really happy in the picture, I'm sure you loved him." His eyes moved to another photograph, "It may seem impossible but you'll find someone better than him."

Edd stared at him surprised, he expected Kevin to mention something about him being gay yet the red head didnt even falture when it came to continuing the conversation. "You know... I think you're right." He chuckled at the irony of him telling him the advice. "Well... it's getting pretty late, I'm sure your grandmother is home from her bingo game. She's probably wondering where on Earth you disappeared off to. "

Kevin nodded and headed towards the door, "You know, to behonest. When I first saw you, I thought you were some Dorky guy who seemed to know everything. It seems I was right." He grabbed the doorknob, "Take it as a compliement." He grinned, "We should do this another time."

Edd clasped his hands together, "I think that would be wonderful." Holding the door open, he waved as Kevin headed back next door. He couldnt keep the smile off his face. "Bye..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Nosey Neighbors_

Why in the heck did she think this swing was necessary? Couldn't she see that it was only going to last a few months? Kevin looked up, staring at the rusted chains as the creaked each time he swung back and forth. It was a hot day for the time of year, he couldn't stand another minute being cooped up in that hot house. Grannie thought we needed more food so she went shopping. It was just him. Frowning, he wiped the newly formed sweat off his forehead. "Damn this heat..." Sitting back on the swing, he winced when feeling a piece of wood poke him. "Stupid splinters."

There was also another thing he hated, this neighborhood. It was too quiet, cars never passed. He remembered the last house they stayed at, there was constantly music blaring from windows, kids ran in the streets and played together. He missed it, of course his grandmother felt differently. Atleast she likes this place, he wanted her to be comfortable. His eyes moved to the house next door, if there was anything that was good about this place, it would have to be that Dork who lived next door. He was amusing when he tried not to be. Finding a smile overcoming his frown, he stopped swinging. Staring, his brows furrowed as a car pulled into Edd's driveway. He had never seen this car before, who were they?

The door swung open and a man stepped out. Squinting, Kevin tried to see the male better. He didn't think he recognized him, it took him a moment before he remembered. That photograph hanging on the wall, it was the male who was with the ravenette. Why in the hell was he there? His frown returned, he stood up. How was that Dork going to react when he opened up the door? Just noticing the photograph was enough to see he wasn't over whatever they had. Making his way down the steps, he kept his eyes narrowed on the brown haired male. Hoping over the fence easily, a scowl formed. Watching the man about to knock on the door, he found himself moving faster. For whatever reason, he felt the need to stop this guy.

That's when the door opened, he knew he had been too late. Eddward stood there, his face expressionless. Kevin stopped moving and decided to hide behind a bush. He'd only step in if it was necessary, he didn't really know why he was hiding but it didn't matter right now.

"Nathan?" Eddward asked outloud as if making sure that the guy was really who he thought he was. He kept his hands together, holding them infront of him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, raising a brow. He was surprisingly doing well, Kevin noted as he watched.

The male known as Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, "I was unpacking my stuff and I realized that I left some of my suits here. I was wondering if I could come and get them since I needed them for work and everything."

Eddward nodded and turned, "No problem. Come on in."

What in the hell was he doing? Kevin didn't know why he quietly snuck in after the two, was he really that bored? Maybe he should be worrying more about making that swing safer instead of sticking his nose into his neighbors business. Him and his love life should be no concern to him. Yet there he was, hiding against the wall, listening to each and every word.

"This place seems cleaner than last time I was hear, you even moved the furniture. Figures, it is you that we're talking about here." Nathan's laughter filled the room, the only response was a half tried laugh from Edd. "Let's just try to hurry this up, I do have things to do."

Edd nodded, his eyes hit the ground. Each step he took towards his bedroom felt heavier and heavier. Were his feet suddenly gaining weight? What was this? Pretty soon he didn't know if he'd beable to walk much further. He was enjoying his day so far, reading his books. Why had Nathan showed up? Why couldn't he have just bought more suits or even made sure he'd taken everything when he left? His shoulders fell, his jaw tightened as he opened the door. "Theyre in the back of the closet." He explained, trying his hardest to swallow that lump in the back of his throat.

Kevin peeked into the room from the corner of the door, making sure neither of the two would see him. As far as he had seen, this Nathan guy was a dick. What did this Dork see in him? He could think of many reasons to leave that pithetic piece of trash. Huffing, he quickly moved away from sight when seeing Edd glance his way. Brows furrowing, he tried to convince himself to just leave. There was no need for him to stay here. Sighing softly, he went to move away from the doorframe.

"Where in the fuck are they?" There was anger in Nathan's voice, Edd looked at him in surprise. "I bet you threw them away during one of your OCD sessions didn't you?" He accused as he glared at the other. "Do you have any idea how much those cost me?"

The red head stopped his escape and glanced into the door one last time. Eyes widening, his teeth grit together.

Edd watched the brunette walking towards him, his heart began beating faster. "They were in there, I swear!" He promised before feeling his arm being grabbed, pain shooting in the area. "I'm sorry..." He apologized, his eyes beginning to water. The man he loved was so angry at him, once again. Everything he did angered Nathan, that was why he had been abandoned like that. "I will-" That was when he felt his other arm get grabbed but this time, he was pulled back. Looking up, he noticed the angry expression on the red headed neighbors face. "Kevin? What are you doing here?" His voice was shaky though he attempted to make it calm. How much had he heard?

Kevin wrapped his arms around the other from behind in a protectant manner, "There a reason why you're putting your hands on this dork?" His asked, his own voice shaky but for a complete different reason. He was angry... no, he was beyond pissed right now. Eddward was a guy who couldn't protect himself, anyone could figure that out. What right did this guy have to grab him like that? "You got a problem with him, you have a problem with me."

Nathan stared at him, "Who are you supposed to be? What right do you have to stick your nose in someone else's business?" His expression was nasty, not like the one Edd remembered.

Edd couldn't find the power to look back up, his trembling had increased. Feeling the warmth against his back did help, even the comfort of Kevin's two arms helped. Though he didn't quite understand why he was here and doing this, he was glad he had stopped what was going to happen. Whatever it was, he usually didn't anger Nathan to this extent where he'd actually grab him.

Kevin glanced down at Edd, "Do you want this asshole here or can I kick him out?"

Edd only shook his head, his shoulders hung in defeat.

Letting go of the other, Kevin walked in front of brunette and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "My name is Kevin Barr, and I'm just the friendly next door neighbor. You interrupted my peace so now either you leave or I will throw you out myself." HIs expression changed to serious, "And if I see you around here again, I don't even care if its to make amends, I will make you regret doing so." Giving a slight push, he let him go. "You understand or do I need to repeat myself." He watched as the male got red in the face but made to good decision just to leave. Good, he didn't want Edd to see the bad side of him. Turning, he noticed Edd looking upset. Walking back over, he gently placed his hand on his head. "You okay?"

It took Edd a moment to nod, collecting up his thoughts. "I am alright, thank you for worrying but I am fine. I just didn't expect all that to happen." Walking over to his closet, he closed the door. "I know I didn't throw those suits away..." He mumbled to himself. Sighing, he shook his head. "I don't know why I fell in love with that guy." Looking over at Kevin, he rose a brow. "How did you get in here if you don't mind me asking."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh... The front door was open and I thought someone broke in..." He lied, looking away. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and well... I see that you are so I guess I should head back to my house." He took a step back, "See you later."

Edd finally smiled, his eyes lit up. "Thank you again. I will see you later Kevin." He called, hoping the other could hear him. Seemed like he had something to do seeing how quick he left.

_Creak._ Kevin couldn't help but smile as he listened to this damn thing continue to creak in protest as he swung. He hated this swing, he hated this place. He promised his grandmother he'd stay here. Speaking of the devil, he noticed her tacky car pull into the driveway. Standing up, he quickly made his way over to help her carry in groceries.

"Oh thank you dear." She closed her door and looked at him in confusion. "Are you alright Kevin? You're smiling, you don't have a fever by any chance do you?" She teased, elbowing him before heading inside.

Kevin looked over at the house next door, "Maybe I do..." He remembered the smile on Edd's face, they way he felt in his arms.

Maybe he didn't _completely_ hate this place.

**A/N: Decided to write a chapter in mostly Kevin's P.O.V. Hopefully you all liked it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. I tried making the story a little bit longer so I hope you like that too. Adios.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Movies with an Ed_

Grabbing his hat, he pulled it over his messy locks. "Whenever I want you to stay straight, you never do." He muttered softly to himself as he looked over his appearance in the mirror. Small black curls stuck out of his hat, showing themselves as nuisances. Shaking his head at them, he rubbed down his sides. The V-neck sweater he chose to wear fit him so well, he couldn't believe how great he looked. Even though he was simply going to the movies with a friend, he still liked to look nice. Twisting and turning, his expression beamed when he heard the doorbell.

Leaving his room, he quickly made his way to the front door. Pulling it open, his grin grew. "Hello Ed! How are you today?" He asked, opening the door for him. "I haven't seen you in a while, how's Eddy?" He continued to ask.

The tall man rose a brow before managing a full grin, he scooped Edd in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!" He giggled, "I was so excited for today, the opening of Night of the Zoomies is today and I just had to come right now. So lets hurry up and leave Double D!"

Edd smiled at his friends excitement and nodded, "You know I'm not a huge fan of horror but I just couldn't say no to you." Grabbing his bag, incase he needed it, he left the house with Ed following right behind him. Walking over to the other's car, he hopped into the passenger seat. Making sure to put his seatbelt on, he got comfortable. That is, until Ed decided to blast metal music. Pursing his lips tight, he decided not to be rude and just went with it.

Once they arrived at the Cinema, they of course had to wait in line. Apparently a lot of people were excited about this movie, he'd seen a movie trailer once or twice on T.V but that was about it. Holding his hands together in front of him, he rocked on his heels. "So... let's conversate about something. It'll help make time go by more fast." He explained.

Ed nodded, "Okay... How are you?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's strange without Eddy... he was too busy with work to come with us." He explained with sunken shoulders. "You've been busy too a lot, so what happens if I don't have anyone else anymore?"

The only reason why he was 'busy' was because Nathan thought that his friends were idiots and not worth his time. Now that he was gone, his schedule was open. "We can hang out more Ed, just go ahead and ask. My house is always empty so it get's pretty lonely... You're welcome any time." He promised and noticed they were getting closer each second to the entrance. "How's your sister?"

Ed shrugged, "Still pregnant I guess. Her stomach just keeps getting bigger, it would really be something if she just popped. I saw that in a movie once..."

Double D giggled, the redhead had a wild imagination. "Well, I believe at eight months, she would be pretty big. Even at twenty six years old, she's a tiny thing." He explained as he thought about it. "I met this guy not to long ago, I could tell you about him if you want." He suggested, still trying to bring up new topics to talk about. Kevin probably was one of those things he could go on and on about if he really wanted to. He was just someone who really peaked his interests. "He's my next door neighbor and his name is Kevin."

Ed nodded as he stared at one of the large movie posters. "Was he the guy who was staring at us when we left?" He asked, not even blinking as he stared at all the detail.

The ravenette rose a brow at him, "Huh?" Was Kevin outside? Maybe he just mistaken someone or something. "Maybe?" He just shrugged it off, not entirely sure what to think of it.

"We're finally here Double D!" Ed piped, the excitement back in his voice. Grabbing Ed by the wrist, he yanked him inside much to the others discomfort. "Let's sit in the front! Maybe if we're lucky, the monsters will break through the screen and we can touch them."

Edd couldn't help but chuckle at him, he remembered the first time they had went to a 3-D movie. His reactions were priceless! At least, until he thought he had became one of the creatures and tried to attack the audience. That was the last Cinema they went to. Apparently Ed is dangerous when it came to the customers or something like that. He and Eddy had a blast with it though, even Ed couldn't handle himself much anymore.

Once they were sat down in the dark room, Ed vanished to go get popcorn. Glancing around, he noticed many people were inside. They were talking quiet loudly but at least the previews hadn't even started. Soon enough, the seat was next to him was occupied with an arm full Ed Reaching over, he grabbed a small hand of popcorn. Though it was so buttery and unhealthy, he still loved to eat it on occasion.

When the previews started, everyone went silence, though you could still feel the anticipation in the air. Turning his cell phone off, he relaxed in his chair. Hopefully this was going to be as good as Ed said it out to be. When the actually began, Edd winced when they showed a girl being decapitatied, then buried. He hated horror's especially gory ones like this. Sighing, he smiled at Ed and continued to watch people get killed off by these 'Zoomies' creatures. Though this lacked plot, they had some pretty cute actors play in it.

Jumping a few times throughout the movie, he had to continuously get up due to Ed eating all of the popcorn. Though he missed some of the movie, tonight had been fun. He had to pull Ed from the theatre, it seemed he wanted to try and stay to watch it again. Unfortunately that wasn't how these kinds of places worked. The drive home was the same as the way here; loud music and excited chattering from Ed. Smiling, he placed his forehead against the window. Staring outside, he noticed the sky was full of stars. The weather reported cloudy rain yet this proved otherwise. He was glad he was able to see this anyway. Closing his eyes, he listened to the screaming male and Ed, soon dozing off.

Not much later, his eyes shot open when he flew forward, his seat belt saving him. He glared at Ed who was laughing since he braked too hard. Looking around, he noticed they were now in front of his house. Yawning, he stretched out his limbs. "It was great hanging out with you Ed. Let's do this again another time." Opening the door, he stepped out. Waving his hand, he watched as Ed unsafely drove backwards, speeding down the road with out a single care. Chuckling, he shook his head. "He's going to get himself killed one day." Turning, he went to walk towards his house but stopped.

Sitting on the steps was his red headed neighbor, his face was in his hands.

Ed rose a brow, wondering why on Earth he was out in this chilly air at this time of night. "Kevin?" Taking a few steps forward, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

Kevin's hands slid down, revealing his pink, puffy eyes. "Grannie got in a car accident. She's at the hospital and I don't know what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

_Comfort_

There was only silence between them as they sat down side by side on the bench outside of the room Kevin's grandmother was resting in. Edd rubbed his eyes, he was tired, they had been in this place ever since he had gotten home. Looking at a clock, he yawned. Three hours. Looking over at the red head, he noticed the distraught expression. Smiling, he lightly touched his arm. "She's alright Kevin, we just finished talking to her. The Doctor said that she just needed some rest." He tried, hoping his words would reach the other.

Kevin's eyes closed as he shook his head, "I should have been with her. I should have at least made sure she'd gotten there safely. Instead, I was too busy fixing that damn swing..." He frowned, "That guy that hit her of course had his nose stuck in his phone... I want to believe it's not my fault but it feels that way completely..." He confessed softly. Looking over at the ravenette, he managed to muster up a smile. "Thanks for being here with me, it helps not being alone."

Edd smiled, "It's my pleasure." Standing up, he groaned as his body ached from sitting for so long. Stretching his limbs out above his head, he sighed contently. "How about we take a visit to the cafeteria and see how good their food is? If they have coffee, I think that would be amazing." His eyes lit up as he thought about the caffeinated drink.

The ginger stood up as well, cracking his fingers. "Why not? I haven't eaten in a while anyway, maybe my hunger will come back if I stare at food." He began walking, leading the concerned looking Edd towards the cafeteria. "It doesn't smell too bad in here at least, you know how hospitals have that certain smell." He explained.

Spotting an older looking coffee maker, Edd ditched Kevin to grab a cup. He needed something to keep him up or he was going to fall asleep sooner than later. Bringing the hot liquid up to his lips, he looked around until he spotted Kevin picking out food. From behind, Kevin looked pretty nice. He hadn't noticed just how muscular Kevin really was. Smiling behind the styrofoam cup, he walked over to a table and sat down. This place was empty, but who was really crazy enough to be eating at one in the morning? Crossing his arms over the table, he watched as Kevin headed over.

"The food doesn't look that bad." He pointed out as he set the tray down/. "Best thing they had up there was a hamburger. But I guess if you're into mushed up food, this is the place to be." He took a bite of his burger.

Edd watched him with a small smile, he tilted his head. "I'm happy... you seem like you're in a better mood." He pointed out before leaning back in his chair. "I'm probably going to go home soon, are you staying here for the night? I'm sure you'll get a sore back if you sleep on that bench." He took another sip before letting it hover over his mouth. "Or if you don't want to stay at your house alone, I have a spare bedroom." He suggested, giving off a small shrug.

Kevin looked at him with his brows rose before looking away. "What about that guy you were with today? He's not staying over?" He asked, keeping his sight on some health poster. "I mean... he must be important since you wore something so revealing."

Edd blinked before looking down at himself, his V-neck only showed his collarbone... "Ed? He's just a good friend of mine. We used to hang out all the time but Nathan kept me from doing so for the last long while." He explained before shrugging. "I wore this because I like looking nice in public, I'm not being 'revealing' or anything ridicules like that."

Kevin stared right at him with a serious expression, it made Edd squirm in his seat. "You might not think so but there are a lot of men who were probably looking at you due to your..." He waved his hand in a circular motion. "Attractive appearance," He explained, continuing to stare at him.

The heat on his cheeks wasn't from the coffee, he knew that for sure. He was pretty sure Kevin thought he was good looking, that must have meant something. It had been a while since someone complemented him, he couldn't help but smile largely.

The other grunted and finished off his sandwich. "But to answer your earlier question, I think I will be satisfied with sleeping on your couch. Grannie will probably whack me if she finds out I've been here all this time instead of taking care of myself. I mean... I didn't even plan on eating until you suggested it." He shrugged. "Guess that just shows that without her, I probably wouldn't be able to take care of myself."

Edd noticed that sad look cross Kevin's eyes once more, without thinking, he reached out and grabbed his hand. "She's alive Kevin. She's healthier than an Ox." His thumb brushed against the top of his hand, his smile grew. His chest felt warm when he noticed Kevin smile slightly back at him. "We should head back then, I don't think this coffee will be able to do the trick for much longer, it kind of sucks." He laughed lightly before realizing his hand was on the others still. Apologizing softly, he pulled it away and sat his hands together on his lap. ""That is, unless you want to eat some applesauce and mash potatoes." He giggled.

Kevin stood up and crumpled up his wrapper, "Nah, I think I've had enough of this place for now." Shooting it towards the trashcan, many feet away, Edd watched in amazement as it swirled inside. Noticing his look, Kevin smirked. "Head of the basketball team all four years of high school." He gloated before sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm ready whenever you are, Dork."

Edd drank the coffee down, "I wish you wouldn't call me that." He mumbled before standing up, "I guess the sooner we get home, the sooner we can go to bed." Shrugging, he headed towards the exit.

**A/N: Woot. I'm thinking something kind of kinky is going to happen next chapter. *Smirks* but who knows? Just look forward to it. Hope you all enjoyed and Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Drinking Buddies_

The drive back to his house was silent, the only noise was the soft classical music playing in the back ground. Edd cleared his throat, "I never really thanked you about the whole Nathan thing." He started, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. "You really saved me that day, I feel like I should do more than just give a simple thanks." He explained. "Maybe I can cook a big break fast or something."

Kevin was staring out of the window, his shoulders rose then fell. "You don't have to worry about it, the dudes a dick anyway." Sighing softly, he glanced over. "You don't have to make breakfast, it's alright. I'm alright." He concluded.

Edd looked over sadly at him, "If you say so..." He looked back in front of him and the silence continued. As he finally pulled into the drive way, he shut the car off. Neither of them moved. "It'll be okay Kevin, she's alright remember?"

The red head shook his head, "What is something like this happens to her again? What if something really bad happens to her that time? I already lost my parents, I couldn't stand losing her too." His hand brushed over his lips as he continued staring at the window.

Edd's eyes widened, he wouldn't have even thought that such an event would have happened to the ginger. Pursing his lips together, he got out of his car. Walking over to the other side, he opened the door. "Common, let's head inside. It's freezing and you'll get sick if your nose is runny and your eyes are wet." He explained and gently grabbed Kevin by the arm. He was surprised by how easy the ginger cooperated. Closing the door with his foot, he led him inside. Slipping off his shoes, he looked over to see Kevin looking just as miserable as he had been at the hospital.

Sighing softly, the ravenette stood in front of him. Pulling a smile, he unzipped Kevin's jacket, "Common Kevin, it'll be okay." He promised but only got silence. He never had to deal with this kind of thing, he wasn't completely sure on what he had to do. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him to the living room, "Sit down and Ill... get something or something?" He winced as he watched Kevin collasp on the couch. "Oh dear..." Turning around, he hurried to the kitchen. Maybe something warm to drink? Kevin wasn't a child though... He rummaged through the cupboards before freezing.

His eyes rested on bottles of different sorts of alcohol, his brows furrowed. Why hadn't he thrown these away? He remembered going through a small drinking phase while he was going through the whole break up. It did make him feel better though..." Grabbing some of the bottles, he grabbed some cups. Returning to the living room, he smiled. "Let's drink." He suggested before sitting down next to him. "I'm not too much of a drinker so why not just drink up the rest of these so I can throw them away?" He suggested.

Kevin finally looked at him before grabbing one of the bottles. Opening it, he brought it to his lips before taking a rather large drink. Swallowing it all down, a large sigh escaped his lips. Thoughts ran through his head, "I guess so."

Edd looked at the cups he brought and shrugged, he poured himself a cup. "It's not the best but it should make you feel better." Taking a sip of his drink, he couldn't help but laugh at himself, he was seriously turning to alcohol to make the other feel better. How pathetic.

"Thanks Dork..." He finally mumbled, looking over at him. "Wouldn't have thought you'd be one to have this stuff in their house." He explained before sinking back into the seat. "This freaking sucks, I hate being sad."

"Don't we all?" He asked behind his cup, groaning as he felt the liquid burn it's way down his throat. Coughing lightly, he refilled his cup. "Let's talk about something happy." He suggested with a smile, he quickly stood up. "It's really late so if you just wanna go to bed, I understand. If not, I think we should play a game."

Kevin rose a brow and sat up, "What kind of game?" Noticing Edd's blank stare, he managed a small chuckle. "Well, since we're drinking.. how about Never Have I Ever?" He suggested, figuring that maybe he'd be able to learn something new.

Edd thought about it and nodded, he sat on the floor. "You go ahead and start."

Kevin pursed his lips, "This would be more fun if there were others but I guess you're enough fun. Alright, Never have I ever gotten married."

The other frowned and shook his head in disappointment, "Worst mistake in my life." He grumbled before taking a drink.

Their game continued for a while, each laughing and smiling at the truths they were now finding out. Edd hummed to himself as he brought his cup to his lips for the hundredth time. "Never have I gotten an F in school."

Kevin laughed, "Of course not, You probably never even had a straight A. I bet you were able to keep A pluses all your school life." He took a drink from his bottle before resting his chin on his propped up arm. "Never have I ever..." He paused. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Edd smirked, "Really? I figured you'd kissed tons of them. I'm sure many of them would want to kiss you." He paused, "Wait... does that mean you've never kissed someone before?" He asked, brows shooting up.

The other huffed and brought the bottle to his lips once more, "Just because I said I didn't kiss a girl doesn't mean I never kissed someone before."

Edd stared at him before letting out a set of giggles, "I bet you kissed a dog." Clapping his hands together, he continued laughing at him.

Kevin watched him with a frown, "A few cups and you're already drunk. Such a lightweight." He shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Dog, I shared my first kiss with it." He rolled his eyes, "Just keep going."

Edd calmed himself down, "Okay, okay. Never have I ever..." He waved his hand in the air, "Oh I don't know..." Setting his cup down, his smirk grew. "Never have I ever had such a hot neighbor." He let out another laugh. "The last ones were so old, they were so nice though... Too bad they died." He rocked back and forth as he hugged hi knees, "So I'm happy you moved in next door."

Kevin set the bottle down and stared at him, he shook his head and stood. "Common, I think it's about time you go to bed. Like you said, it is getting late." He wasn't going to let the other blurt something out or do something he'd regret in the morning

Edd shook his head, "I want to talk to you more though... Let's just play some more." He took another drink, "Never have I ever not lived alone." He continued, hoping that Kevin would as well.

Kevin sighed and sat back down, "Only a few more..." He muttered. He grabbed the bottle and took a drink, "What do you mean anyway? You couldn't have lived alone your entire life."

The ravenette smiled, "Uhuh, all thirty some years." He nodded. "Mother and Father was always too busy at work." He explained with a small shrug. "Anytime they had off, they'd go on trips. Father was okay with that, he didn't like me anyway. Apparently no son of his was a faggot." He slurred as he tried to mock the older man's words. "Damn guy put me through hell my teenager years, he even tried to send me to a straight camp! What father does that?!" Frowning, he threw his cup and it bounced off the wall onto the floor, rolling away from the two of them..

Kevin watched in amazement as Edd got angry and cursed, he never thought he'd see this kind of sight of his polite, kind dork. He wanted to laugh at him but knew that this topic much have been a touchy one due to Edd getting so upset over it.

"He and Mother apparently are visiting sometime soon, I don't want to see them. I love Mother but the two are going to fight, they always do..." His expression saddened. "They divorced because of me too, how depressing. I'm a terrible son." He hugged his knees, "Now I wanna be the one who wants to cry. Why must you pass your depression onto me?"

Kevin rose his brows, listening to each and every word. "You are an emotional drunk, did you know that?" He sighed, "Well, when they come, let me know. Ill be beside you since you need it." He shrugged, how bad could they really be?

Edd smiled and crawled over to him, he leaned against Kevin's legs, his hands holding him up in his lap. He stared up at him with a grin, "You're amazing, did you know that?" He asked as he continued to stared at him. "You know, whatever dog you kissed, I'm really jealous."

Kevin finally frowned, "Why do you keep saying such things? Do you not realize what words are coming out of your mouth? First you call me hot and now you're saying you're jealous over a dog that I didn't even kiss! Are you an idiot?" He finally snapped.

The other giggled, "Yes." Reaching his hands up, he rested them on the sides of Kevin's face. Grinning, he leaned up lightly pressed his lips to the others. Pulling away, his eyes met up with Kevin's surprised ones. His lips parted, his smile returned. "Now you kissed a dog and a gu-" His words were interrupted by suddenly being grabbed, pulled up. Brows raising, his lips were reconnected with the others.

Kevin didn't know what in the hell he was doing, why he had suddenly been set off by such a small peck. All he knew was that if he didn't pull away right now, he was going to be screwed. He just needed to pull away...

Edd moaned.

The plan of pulling away now went out the window. Kevin couldn't help himself, such a soft sound, it was impossible. He grabbed and held the other close to him, he felt himself leaning forward until the both of them were on the ground.

Edd didn't really know what was going on either, all he knew was that the world around him was spinning and he didn't think it was the alcohol doing it either. Feeling Kevin's hands rub his sides, his tongue brush against his own, he didn't know what to think. It was mostly the alcohol that made him this brave, but even without that, he couldn't tell himself that this was wrong. His chest tightened, he broke the kiss to gasp in air. "Kevin..." Feeling warmth on his neck, his eyes closed. They were really doing this, this wasn't a dream. Wincing, he felt teeth sink into his skin. "Don't bite me..." He slurred.

Once he felt his shirt being removed, he knew exactly where this was going. He didn't plan on stopping it either.

**A/N: You guys think this was okay? It's a lot longer than usual so hopefully you all like that. Let me know if it was alright. And incase you were wondering why I hurried and made them kissy kissy and such, dont worry. This isnt even close to being done.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thy Truth Shall Set You Free_

The sun was shining brightly passed the blinds, right directly into Edd's eyes. Stirring, he let out a groan. "What in the world..." He muttered before sitting up. His hair hung in his face, his blanket hung to his hips. Squinting, he held his head. "My head is killing me," He muttered before wiping the tired from his eyes, he moved the blankets away. Staring town, his lips pursed together. It seemed he was naked. Swinging his feet over the bed, he stood up. Groaning, his body swooned. Taking a shaky step forward, he let out another groan as his lower back protested. "Why on Earth am I in so much pain?" He asked himself in a soft whisper.

His feet dragged along together on the carpet, his fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Shaking his head, he entered the bathroom. Squinting his eyes, he turned on the light. Looking over towards the mirror, his eyes widened. "Oh no." He breathed, staring at his reflection in complete shock. His arms hung to his side, his chest tightened.

The memories of last night came flying back, his body trembled. Hickeys and love bits covered his neck, his chest, basically his everything. His hair was even crazier than usual. He was going to hyperventilate. Running his hand through his hair, he went back to the door and peeked out. His bed was empty, Kevin must have went home. He bit his lip, was what they did just because of that stupid alcohol? His face scrunched up, Kevin wasn't like him. He probably was disgusted and left after he realized what was up.

His breathing quickened as he shook his head, "It's alright Eddward, you simply had sex with your neighbor. Everything is okay." He calmly explained. All he knew right at this moment was his appearance was messy and his lower back was in pain. Leaning against the door frame, he couldn't help but feel his face burn. He didn't know if it was from being embarrassed or ashamed of himself. Maybe he should just apologize, tell him that they could just forget about everything and return to just being regular next door neighbors.

Standing there, he slowly got lost in thought about all the events from last night. The way Kevin kissed him, it was so gentle but at the same time, so strong. His lips twitched upwards, he honestly wouldn't mind doing it again to be honest. No way on Earth that guy couldn't have ever kissed anyone before. His fingers lightly touched his lips, he let out a sigh.

A loud knocking interrupted his thought on Kevin's kissing. Raising a brow, he went to go answer it but realized that he was still very naked. Grabbing his robe off the door, he threw it around himself before heading to the front door. Combing his hair down with his fingers, he pulled the door open with a smile. He honestly expected it to be Kevin. His smile vanished, his eyes hit the ground. "Hello... Father..."

"Call me Howard," The man demanded before looking at his watch. "Your mother decided to cancel coming here at the last moment and demanded I see you before we head over to England for business." He explained before looking back up. "May I come in or are you going to stand there?"

Edd hurriedly moved out of the way, "Thanks for coming..." He had forgotten all about today! Why did mother have to change her mind? Didn't she know how bad this was going to turn out? "I can make some coffee if you'd like." He needed to drink some himself, this hangover was killing him on the inside.  
>Howard stepped inside and looked around, "Much quieter here without that loud mouth ex of yours." He explained before his eyes rested on the messed up couch cushions and empty bottles of alcohol laying around. "Charming." He muttered before shaking his head. "Coffee sounds well, go on."<p>

He turned around and made his way into the kitchen. His fingers shook as they scooped up coffee grinds, putting them into the pot. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to be in the same room as his father, alone. Closing his eyes, he rested against the counter and took a deep breath.  
>"And so you're the dork's dad?"<p>

Edd's eyes opened and he looked behind him. Forgetting all about the coffee, he returned to the living room. Parting his lips, his mouth was too dry to say anything. When his eyes met the gingers, the other smiled. He had a large white box in his hand and two coffees in a drink carrier. "Kevin...?" He began, a smile forming.

Howard looked between the two before scowling, "You can't be serious." He muttered, looking at Kevin's smile and Edd's blushing cheeks.

Edd lowered his eyes, "What are you doing here Kevin? Shouldn't you be at the hospital with your grandmother?" He asked, hoping that neither of the other two men could hear the once excitement in his voice. The fact that Kevin had actually came back filled him with happiness. That is, until he remembered the obvious. He and Kevin were not the same, they loved different things. That was the wall that kept him from ever being truly happy with Kevin. As he pressed his teeth together, he had to hold in his disappointed sigh.

Kevin walked passed him to set the stuff down on the table before coming back. "I said I'd be here for you when your dad was here," He explained softly. He then looked back at the other man, his hands went to his hips. "Something wrong?"

Edd looked between the two, his father held a glare, Kevin appeared the same. "D-Don't worry Father, Kevin isn't a fag like me." He explained with a smile. "He's just a good friend of mine who brought breakfast it seems."

Howard's looked down at him, "I'm sure. Just remember..." His voice lowered, "If one man was willing to leave you, you're not worth it for another." He said with only coldness in his voice.

Edd couldn't have even blinked by the time Kevin decided to grab and punch the man he grew up knowing as his father. His heart felt numb at the others words, his shoulders slumped, his lips held tight.

"How in the fuck can you say that to your own kid?" Kevin barked, his face reddening from his anger. "You can't possibly be that cold blooded to treat him that way!"

Howard coughed as he sat up, his hand wiped at his now busted lip. "Eddward made the choice of being this way, if he didn't like it, he'd be a son any father would want and bring home a nice woman yet here he is, divorced and already sleeping with another guy. So surprising."

Tears fell, Eddward couldn't stop them. "Kevin! Stop!" He grabbed the ginger's arm before he could punch the older Vincent. "It's okay! You don't have to do this for me, everything is okay!" He cried, not wanting to see his father in pain even if the older man had put him through it all throughout his life. Holding Kevin's arm close to his chest, he pressed his face into his arm as he wept.

"Being gay is not a choice! Edd is the type of guy that would for surely pretend to be whatever you wanted for your sake... but your sexuality... you are born with that. Why can't you accept that!" Kevin couldn't help but yell at the man.

Howard huffed, "Because I will not accept him. He is no son of mine! What makes you the genius of the homo's anyway? Or do you just not want to admit in front of Eddward here that you are just equally disgusted with fags as I am." He grunted when his collar was grabbed, he was yanked forward.

"How do I know?" Kevin asked with gritted teeth. "Because I'm one of those 'fags' too."

**A/N: ;D Cliffhanger...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Plans for the Beach_

He couldn't make himself eat, his eyes rested on the chocolate sprinkles on the doughnut Kevin chose for him. "You know... You didn't have to stand up to my father, it's not like it's the first time he said those kind of things." He looked over towards the red head and noticed he wasn't eating either. "I appreciate it however, I've never seen my father leave so speechless. I wish my mother would have came, she would love to meet you." Picking up his hazelnut flavored coffee, he brought it to his lips. "So... when you said you never kissed a girl before..." He took a sip of the cooled down beverage.

Kevin shrugged, "I've kissed men, never a woman. Or a dog." He added with a small smile. He picked up his cream filled doughnut and bit into it. "I'm sorry I got so angry. It's just... I've always lived with people who were accepting of my sexuality. To see someone who absolutely hated it, it disgusted me. Even grannie disliked it at first but never to that extent..." He shook his head, "No one deserves that kind of treatment. Especially you." He looked over at the ravenette, "About last night..."

Edd rose his brows, his cheeks found themselves coloring. "Last night..." He murmured behind the coffee cup. Pulling away, he glanced over, "For a one night stand, it was actually quite good." Giving a shrug, he looked back down at his doughnut. "Thanks for breakfast by the way."

Kevin leaned back in his chair, "I don't think one night stands come back with coffee and sweets." He looked over at him, "I hope you don't only see it as a one night stand. I don't think I'd have sex with someone I don't care about Dork." He pointed out and sighed. "But I understand if you don't want apart of anything, I mean, you recently haven gotten divorced and such so maybe your mind is full of other things."

The black haired male finally looked back at him, "I don't want to be in a relationship with you, not now at least. I want to go on a date, I want to get to know you much more before I even think about that. Sure, we had sex and yes it was amazing but that doesn't give us the right reason to assume that we will work out. For all I know, we could be completely opposite of each other."

Kevin grinned as he leaned forward, "You know the saying. Opposites attract, right?" He swallowed down the rest of his food. "A date? How about tonight? I'll go pick Grannie up from the hospital and after that, we can go do something. We can just go on a ride on my bike or have a picnic." He threw the suggestions out with a wider grin. "Whatever you want to do, I'll do it too." He explained.

Eddward finally took a bite of the doughnut, it was very sweet. "I want to go to a beach." He knew where they were, a beach wasn't near, it would be atleast an hour drive. "I want to walk along the shore, like in those romantic novels." He smiled, "You think that's possible?" He asked. To be honest, he wanted to do things that Nathan would never do. He wanted everything opposite of Nathan, he wanted to feel loved.

The red head nodded, "Everything is possible, some things just take more work than others." He explained before wiping his mouth off. "The beach though? Aren't you afraid of getting a sun burn or something?" He asked with amusement in his voice. He was sure the pale, black haired male would roast under the heat. Looking at his watch, he nodded. "I'm sure we could get there before sunset, that would be nice to watch." He stood up and finished his coffee, "Be ready in an hour, I'll get you after Grannie is nice and comfortable in her bed."

Double D watched as Kevin threw on his coat and slipped out of the door. Swallowing down the rest of his coffee, he sat there in pure silence. That is, until his phone rang. Answering it, he smiled. "Hello Mother, how are you today?" His smile fell quickly after her first question. "Yes he came by... Yes he got punched..." He drummed his fingers on the table, "I'm sure he is angry but he is your ex-husband. You don't have to go out of the states with him you know. He's too grumpy to enjoy something with." His fingers paused, "I miss you too Mother... Hopefully you can make it next time. Maybe you can meet my cute neighbor." Giggling, he bid her a farewell. Hanging up his phone, he stretched his arms. He was going to go on a date, how long had it been since the last time he went to the beach? Standing up, he headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

His skin now red from scrubbing, the only sound he could hear was the blow dryer. Smiling as the hot air blew against his face, he stared at his reflection. How much longer would all these marks be on his skin? Would there be new ones? His cheeks heated up at the thought. Turning the device off, he set it down before heading over to his pile of clothes. He just chose a more loose t-shirt and kakis to wear. If he got cold, he'd bring a jacket. Exiting the bathroom, he made sure he looked good before heading out of the front door. Wind blew past him, his black curls blew out of his face as he headed towards Kevin's house. He pulled his hat down more on his head, he didn't want the mess on his head to be seen by many. Walking up the steps, he noticed a swing. Walking over, he smiled. He didn't remember this last time he visited, it looked old but that was what gave it character. Giving it a small push, he was surprised how silent it was as it swung back in forth.

"I bet you're expecting it to creak aren't you?" A voice began, causing Edd to jump. "I've worked on this thing for days and it finally sounds like a normal swing." Kevin stated proudly. He held a helmet in his hands, "I'm sure you're all about protection and safety so I'll let you wear my helmet." Walking over, he lightly took the other's hand. "Follow me." He pulled him down the stairs and towards Kevin's treasured motorcycle. "She's a real beauty, still runs like she's brand new."

Edd wanted to giggle at him for saying the bike had a gender but forgot about it as the helmet was pushed on his head. "Well, seeing that you've had this bike for years, I hope you are a safe driver." Watching Kevin get on, he gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Give me just one moment." Lifting his leg, he grunted as he managed to get it over the seat. Getting comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Kevin. "I am ready now." Nodding to himself, he waited.

Kevin glanced at him for a lingering moment before chuckling. "Of course Dork, anything you say." Starting the bike up, he grinned. "Hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

_Let's Go To The Beach_

He kept his arms securly around Kevin's waist, his eyes remained forward. He watched as they passed everything, a smile came to his face. He thought he understood why the red head loved the bike as much a little more than he had before. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his loose black bangs that escaped the helmets containment.

Kevin glanced back at him with that smirk of his, "I take it youre enjoying the ride." Chuckling, he glanced back forward. "Just wait til we drive back, it's more colder but seeing all the city lit up makes up for it." He explained and looked up at the sun, "We better hurry, the sun is starting to fall."

Edd nodded and rested his head against the other's back. "Just to let you know, I'm enjoying myself so far. I never knew riding on a motorcycle was so fun. Sure, it's terrifying at first but I think that was just because of the adrenaline rush." He explained before gripping Kevin as they suddenly turned. He puffed his cheeks as he clung onto the other, "How about a warning next time?"

Kevin laughed, "Sorry, I kind of wanted an excuse to have you hug me like that." Not noticing Edd's blush, he slowed the bike down before parking it on the gravel. Holding the bike up, he helped Edd off. Getting off himself, he opened up his pouch and grabbed a towel. "I dont know about you but I dont want to sit in the sand. That can get in places that it should never get into."

The ravenette grabbed the blanket and held it closely to his chest. "Well, I've honestly never had that kind of issue but it's quite nice to know that you feel comfortable enough to let me know about where you dont want sand to go." He held a hand over his own mouth to control his giggles. Walking forward, his shoes immediatly sunk slightly as he stepped into the sand.

Kevin walked alongside him, his hands in his pockets. Looking around, he noticed many people sitting on the sand, some couples were together, a family was packing their belongings up. Glancing back at Edd, he noticed the hand that hung by his side. Brows furrowing, he debated about holding it. Then he remembered how Edd wanted to take things "slow". Pursing his lips together, his shoulders rose then fell. Glancing back at the other, he noticed the smile on the dorks face.

"Ive always wanted to go to the beach." He explained with a sigh before stopping. He clutched the towel, "I think we should sit here, It's pretty quiet." He explained before laying the towel out on the sand. Plopping down, he took his shoes and socks off. "The sand is still hot even though the weather is cooler..." He smiled, "I enjoy the weather."

The red head smiled, "You enjoy a lot of things. Basically anything that deals with something nerdy." He explained before knudging the others shoulder. "This feels really gay to say but doesnt the ocean look beautiful?" He asked, staring out at the waves.

Edd looked over and stared at the water in awe, "It is beautiful indeed..." His smile vanished, his shoulder's slumped. "I know I keep repeating myself and such but I am truly grateful for this morning. My father can be quite... rash. He has a certain belief and he sticks with it." He leaned back and sighed, "Usually my mother stops him from saying anything too terrible but she couldn't make it." He looked over at him before looking back, "To be honest, I'm so terrified. You are an amazing guy, you really are. Any male or female would be lucky to have someone like you. But I'm afraid... What if we to get together and you realize how terrible I am? I have a cleaning problem, I freak out at a speck of dirt. My organization skills are over the top. I'm too much to handle and I hate it."

Kevin watched him with his brows rose as the other let out his frustrations. "Edd..."

The ravenette shook his head, "I have so many flaws, how could I possibly make someone else deal with something that even I despise to much?" He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. "And to make matter's worse, I have a father who already hates you."

Kevin lightly touched Edd's back in a testing matter before he rubbed it. "Well... what you believe are flaws are completely wrong in my opinion." Seeing Edd's continuing sadden expression, he couldn't help but frown. Grabbing the other, he pushed him down. Hovering over him, he smiled. "I know you want to go at an even pace but you're making it very hard." Staring into Edd's surprised eyes, he lowered down slightly. "First off, I have never met someone like you." His lips pressed lightly to Edd's cheek. "Never have I saw someone who wore such a lovely smile." He lightly kissed his other cheek. "Ever since the first time I saw you, the time you dropped those oranges and chased after them, you've caught my attention."

Edd's cheeks burned as his forhead was kissed next, he swore he could feel his heat beating in his throat. "Kevin..."

Kevin lightly ran his thumb along the ravenettes jaw line, "And even though we were both drunk, I loved that we had sex. I loved that you allowed me to kiss you here..." His lips ran along the others neck, his smile grew as the other shuddered underneath him. "And here..." His lips travelled upward, pausing at his ear. "Your body was so delecate that I thought you were going to break. It was painful to try not to attack you every change I got."

His eyes closed as he listened to the red head's sweet words, a small smile formed. "Really?" He couldn't help but ask, just to make sure what he was hearing wasnt his imagination.

Kevin lightly grabbed his chin, "Really." He brought his lips down onto the others, enjoying the softness of them. His other hand went to Edd's wild hair, pushing the hat away. Holding the softness in his hand, he lightly ran his tongue along Edd's closed lips, begging for entrance. As soon as they parted, he hardened the kiss, pulling the other closer to him.

"How about you get a room you two!"

Edd's eyes shot open, he pulled away. "Oh dear, I can't believe I got caught up in that." Grabbing his hat in embarrasement, he pulled his hat back on. "We even missed the sunset."

Kevin glared at the commentor and gave him the finger, "Fucking hell..." He mutter before turning back. Looking at the sky, he noticed the stars were already coming out, "I'd have to say." He shrugged, he'd rather be making out but whatever. Grabbing Edd, he pulled him over and wrapped his arms around him. "Just to let you know Dork, to me, you are perfect."

Edd smiled and leaned back, watching as the sun vanished completely, "So you say..." He murmured with a content sigh, his hand slowly found it's way to the other's. "So you say."

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I didnt really proof this or anything so I apologize if there are any mistakes!**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Talk_

"What in the hell Sockhead!" Eddy growled as he smashed the buttons on the controller. "I don't care that your boyfriend is here but why in the hell is he playing for you?"

Edd felt comfortable, his back was against Kevin's chest, two freckled arms were wrapped around him with his controller in Kevin's hand. He noticed that Kevin was beating the other two easily. Eddy was a sore loser, this was the first time someone else had joined their little group.

Kevin frowned, "How about you keep your loud mouth shut so I can concentrate?"

Edd closed his eyes as he relaxed more into Kevin's hold. Ever since Eddy first showed up, Kevin appeared and so... touchy feely. He'd been in this position for quiet a while now, not that he was really complaining but he felt like Kevin was quite jealous. It was cute but unneeded, it wasnt like he was going anywhere. Even with that, Kevin and Eddy were fighting like cats and dogs from the moment they set eyes on eachother. It was insane. "Be nice Kevin..." He murmured with a yawn.

Kevin only let out a small grumble before pulling him closer, "I'll punch him... But for now, I guess I can try..."

Ed smiled as he randomly pressed buttons on the controller, "So, this is your hot neighbor you were talking about?" He asked with a grin, his unibrow raising on one side.

Double D could feel his cheeks burning, he'd forgotten about what he had told him, curse trying to start conversations... "Yeah, this is my neighbor..."

Kevin wore a smirk, "So, you thought I was hot all this time?" He let out a low whistle, "I thought I was the only one who thought the other was attractive..." He whispered softly, one hand on the controller left and rested on the nerd's stomach. "Though I thought you we more of a 'sexy' than 'hot'." He let out a laugh when he noticed how red the dork was getting. Pressing his lips on the others forhead, he put his attention back on the televison.

Edd escaped Kevin's hold and stood up, stretching his arms out. "I'm... going to make us all a snack... I'll be right back." Smiling nervously, he quickly made his escaped. Going to the cuboards, he pulled out a bag of chips. He was ruining his usual diet, Kevin was the one who brought them over. Pursing his lips together, he pulled out a large bowl. Ripping the bag open, he poured the contents into the bowl. Rolling the bag, he put it back. Stopping at the bowl, he glanced outside. The weather looked wonderful, except for the leaves slowly falling off the trees. Staring outside, he noticed Kevin's grandmother swinging on their porch. Smiling, he walked over to the sliding door and stepped outside. A small gust of wind blew against him as he made his way over.

The woman looked lost in thought, staring out into the empty distance. When hearing the sound of crunching dead leaves, she looked over and smiled "Hello Eddward, Dear. How are you today?" She asked before looking back where she had been staring. "Toda is such a lovely day... I cant remember the last time I was able to just sit outside and enjoy this much peace and quiet." She confessed softly. Looking down at her wrinkling hands, her smile fell slightly. "You know... I'm glad you stopped by, I actually need to talk to you about something."

Edd sat down next to her on the swing, he rested his hands on his lap. Noticing her troubling expression, his changed to concern. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

Grannie smiled, chuckling softly. "I havent even said anything and you're already getting all worried about it." Sighing, she sat back. "I wanted to tell you this and not Kevin because I know he'd just be heartbroken." She looked over at him, "That kid... he really loves you, you know that?" She began. "He only talked about you while I was at the hospital... It made me so happy. I'm glad I can leave this world knowing he has someone like you."

Edd's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?" He asked, beginning to sound frantc. "You cant be really saying..."

She nodded, "My time is coming up Eddward, thats why I moved here in the first place. I wanted Kevin to be in a more peaceful enviroment. After I'm gone, Kevin will only have you, you know?"

He couldnt believe she was able to keep that gentle smile on her face while telling him all of this. "How... How do you know this?" He asked, she couldnt possibly know her future like this. His chest tightened, Kevin would be in so much pain if he heard these words.

"Wisdom from an old lady, you just know. It could be next week, or next month, who knows, but it's going to be soon. The doctor even told me, that's how I realized it. I'm way too old, I miss my daughter and my own parents" She let out a content sigh, "You'll understand when you're my age."

His hands balled up, "Kevin will be so sad... What if he tries to do something stupid and hurts himself."

Grannie grabbed his hands, "You'll know what to do, you're smart." She looked towards his house and smiled, "You better get back, that boy can only stand being without you for so long." She pointed to the sliding door which Kevin was standing in, looking around. "Though you arent my own grandchild, I'd be glad to call you as my own."

Eddward bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the older woman, he hugged her carefully, hoping he wouldnt break her. "Thank you..." Wiping at his eyes he stood up. "Ill see you tomorrow Grandmother... Goodbye." Smiling, he headed down the creaky stairs. Blinking back tears, he smiled as he reached Kevin. "Beautiful weather isnt it?"

Kevin smirked at him, "Yeah, cant believe you're getting upset over it. Tomorrow is supposed to even better, maybe me, you and Grannie can have a picnic or something. She loves those kinds of things."

Edd looked back at the house next door, the older woman was staring elsewhere once more. "I'm sure she'd love that..."

**A/N: I think that the next chapter will be the last. I don't know if I want to have this story have a sad or happy ending yet. There was foreshadowing in this chapter, if you can find it, you'll know what will happen. Maybe irony... Idk. Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review, I love reading them!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Old Age_

"Oh, please do hurry, you're going to miss out on the movie." Edd smiled as he pulled the blankets closer to his body. The two decided that watching a movie could be their next 'date', Kevin was sleeping over too so it made it even more exciting. The ginger even offered to sleep on the couch, how amazing. Watching Kevin leave his house, he laid down on the couch and shrugged. Apparently Kevin just had to have his jelly beans, he said he wouldnt be able to appreciate this movie fully without them. Edd laughed lightly to himself, the guy was so weird. Tomorrow would be their picnic with Grandmother, maybe that would be the time that he could tell the other that he was willing to start a relationship.

The ginger was always so gentle, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like him. The smile on his lips felt permenate, it felt as if nothing could ruin these thoughts. Even though Eddy disliked him and Kevin thought his two friends were idiots, they all accepted eachother. Right now, life seemed perfect.

The door flew open, Edd said up with a jolt. He noticed Kevin, the expression on the other's face scared him. Kevin was pale, he was trembling. He immediatly got up and rushed to his side, "Kevin? What's wrong?" He noticed the phone in his hand, it was clutched so tightly that Edd was afraid it was going to snap in half. Taking the phone from him carefully, he took a breath. "Kevin... tell me what's wrong."

Kevin had his jaw kept tight, "I knew it was going to happen... I fucking knew it." He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "She..."

Edd's brows raised, he looked towards the house next door. "Oh no..." He looked at him frantically, "She? Grandmother? What happened?" He asked, grabbing Kevin's arm. "We have to go over there, she could just be unconcious! Kevin, you cant easily presume-!"

"She's gone... there was no pulse. She's...shes..." Kevin closed his mouth tight, his eyes hit the ground as sirens could be heard from the distance. Frowning deeply, his hands balled up into tight fists. "She's fucking dead!"

Edd's eyes widened when he watched the other punch the doorframe, the wood splintered underneath the pressure of his knuckles. Edd shook his head, she knew. She knew and she was gone. "Grandmother Sophie..." He grabbed Kevin's arm, his blue eyes stared into the fiery emerald ones. He couldnt tell him that it was okay because in reality, it was anything but. "We have to go over there Kevin, we have to."

Kevin grabbed Edd, his grip tight. He noticed that the ravenette didnt even wince, his expression was only full of concern. The anger left his body, only leaving him with the feeling of emptyness. "Okay..." His hands fell. "Okay..."

Edd bit his lip, he didnt know what else to say. Instead, he just gently took the other's hand and led them over next door. Looking up at the sky, he noticed how clear the sky was. The stars seemed like they created a path, leading them right were they had to go. What would happen tomorrow? Or the day after? Would the stars be their to guide them like they needed. He hoped so, he felt like if not, they'd for sure get lost.

oOoOoOo

One step at a time, that's all that it takes. Time heals, even if it take decades.

Edd gripped the other's hand as they stood infront of the house next door. "You know... This house is very old." He explained as he looked at the for sale sign, a large SOLD was wrote across from it. "There was an elderly couple that lived here for decades, I'm surprised that the place didnt fall apart." He felt a smile forming on his lips. "I know this is going to sound corny as heck but I think their love is what kept this place standing."

Kevin rose a brow, "For someone who claimes to be a genious, you just said something that couldnt be possibly true."

Edd chuckled, "Ah, yes. You are correct. But look at the house, it's crackling more everyday. Weed's are growing up the sides, its being uncared for. It had been years empty before Grandmother bought it, remember how beautiful it was?" He looked at the swing on the porch, the chains were rusted, the wood cracked. "Now it's empty again, how depressing." He stretched and groaned as he felt cracking within him.

Kevin laughed, "Come on, lets just get home before you strain yourself." He pulled Edd with him, his steps were slow. "I'm starving, cook me something delicious would you?" He grinned, his demand light.

Edd pursed his lips, "You'd think I'd get fed up with your old butt." Heading inside, he went straight for the kitchen. "If I'm cooking, I'm going to choose what we eat." Huffingm he began rummaging the cabinets. Opening on, he paused. Reaching in, he pulled out a box of spagetti noodles. Staring at them, he found a new, softer smile forming. "How about some spagetti? It's been a long time since I've eaten it. This polite girl got it off the shelves for me."

Kevin glanced at him, "Oh yeah? It's hard to find people generious like that."

Edd smiled, "She was very nice, I've never seen her before. Must be new." Setting the box down, he looked out of the kitchen window. His brows rose when he noticed a large moving truck pulling into the driveway. "Well would you look at that..."

There was a loud thumping down the stairs, both men looked up to see a grinning face. Long redden hair with freckles across her nose, her blue eyes were lit up excitedly. "Finally there is going to be a new family in this boring house!"

Kevin huffed softly, "Twenty three years old and you still live with your parents, I dont want to hear about our house being 'boring' Sophia." He huffed before rolling his eyes. "Glad to see that you finally aren't in a terrible mood since that chick broke up with you..." He laughed when she glared at him. "Isnt a father's love enough for you?"

She ignored his question and rushed over to the window, staring out. Her brows rose, "It's just a girl..." She began slowly before she gasped, "She just dropped her groceries, Ill go help her." Giving them a wave she rushed out of the door.

Edd continued staring out the window, "Love will keep that house together once more."

**A/N: Ehh... So I dont think I've ever ended a story like this. There are so many past chapter references in this chapter, it's insane. Though I know this story had ended too soon, I feel like this is the right way to end it. Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review, let me know what you thought. Hopefully this didn't all confuse you either.**


End file.
